


Three times the male anatomy freaked Madeline out and one time it didn’t

by Anfield_rose



Series: James & Madeline [1]
Category: James McAvoy - Fandom, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfield_rose/pseuds/Anfield_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what it says in the title:<br/>Three times the male anatomy freaked Madeline out and one time it didn’t</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three times the male anatomy freaked Madeline out and one time it didn’t

**1**

In his defence, James thought she was asleep as he walked out of the ensuite bathroom wearing nothing more than a towel. Yet as he dropped the towel to pull his underwear on, a sound from the bed startled him so much that he stumbled backwards and dropped his boxers.  
“Holy mother of God, what _is_ that thing?! Better yet, why does it just _hang_ there?”  
He loved her very much, but Madeline had a way of phrasing things that caught him off guard at times. Her comment was one of those moments which meant he stumbled some more. “Oh sweet Jesus it _moves_?!”  
James tried to regain himself and picked up the towel in an attempt to cover himself, not entirely sure how to respond to that. “Well, luv, boys have a penis and it indeed just hangs there. So now you know what a penis looks li-..”  
“I _know_ what a penis is and what it looks like. I _read_ ,” Madeline said, her cheeks still flaming red as she picked her book up from the duvet where it had fallen in her horror at the state of undress of her boyfriend.  
“Madeline, luv, your book’s upside down,” James said as he pulled his underwear on –successfully this time.  
“I don’t care. Just make sure I don’t have to look at that _thing_ again.”  
James chuckled and climbed into bed, pulling her closer before pressing a kiss against her temple. He grabbed the manuscript his agent had sent over that morning from the night stand and wrapped an arm around Madeline as the two of them read in a semi-awkward silence. 

 

**2**

James had yet to experience an appropriate time to get a boner. Not that it was per se inappropriate –she was his girlfriend after all. It was more that she was not experienced when it came to sex. Like not at all. But right now the combination of her being freaked out by the male anatomy and him having a hard on was very inconvenient. It had started out nice though. The two of them were watching a film –some period drama about Russia or some other cold place- and Madeline’s responses to bits of the dialogue were just adorable so he had to kiss her. It could be annoying that she would comment on the film, tell the characters what to do, but at the same time he loved how invested she was in these characters. Now, normally kissing her wasn’t a problem, however, the little whiny noises she was making were a problem. The way Madeline responded to his touch sent him spiralling down a rabbit hole.  
“James,” Madeline said as she broke the kiss, “your phone is poking me.” She was currently on her back as he hovered above her. James buried his head in her neck and groaned in frustration. “That’s not my phone, luv.” James looked at her and saw the penny drop. “Oh.. Oh..!”  
“Yes, oh. It’s what they call an erection-..”  
“Please put it back where it came from or so help me-..”  
“I wish I could, but that’s not how boners work Maddie,” James tried to explain. He got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen to get himself a drink.  
“Can we please go back to the cuddling we did _before_ your _phone_ made its presence known?” Madeline asked from her spot on the couch, her voice unsure. James tried to think of the least erotic things he could think of, like bank statements and filing tax returns before sitting back down. 

 

**3**

Looking back, he’d call it progress. At least she had been okay seeing him naked this time around. She had no choice as it sort of had been her idea to take a shower together after getting caught out in the torrential rain. Madeline was shivering, her arms wrapped around her chest as she waited for the water to heat up. James ran a hand from her hip up to her chest, kissing her neck. He heard how her breath got caught in her throat. James turned her around and kissed her feverishly as he moved them under the spray of the shower. Madeline moaned into his mouth as the hot water hit her cold skin. Their bodies were pressed together, sharing as much body heat as possible. His fingers gripped at her hip, the other holding her in place. “James..” Madeline said breathlessly and it was all he needed. James let go of her hip and brushed a finger against that sensitive nub which caused Madeline’s body to jerk involuntarily. He kept rubbing her clit as he kissed and sucked the skin between shoulder blade and collar bone. The sounds she made, the way she moaned his name, made it difficult for him to focus. Madeline moved a hand from his hair down his body, below his waist line.  
“You don’t have to-..” James tried to explain but she interrupted him. “I want to.. You deserve it for being so patient with me.. I love you.” Madeline kissed him and took his cock in her hand, moving it up and down ever so slowly.  
“It’s not gonna break. Tighten your grip and let me help.” Madeline did as she was told and James groaned loudly as he ground his hips against her hand.  
“Oh fuck.. I’m not gonna last much longer luv..” James panted, still rubbing her clit.  
“Neither.. Ah..! Neither am I,” Madeline managed to utter, leaning against his body as wave after wave her orgasm rolled over her. James accidently bit her shoulder as his climax took his breath away. It was messy and quick but he couldn’t care less at the moment.  
“Oh my goodness, that’s disgusting!” he heard Madeline whisper and opened his eyes to see what she meant. James had half and half expected she had seen a clump of hair clogging up the drain or something else that would gross her out. Instead he noticed how she was staring at her thigh and his penis. “Is it always that messy? Oh God, it’s _on me_!” James chuckled and pulled her back under the spray of the shower. Madeline squeezed a ridiculous amount of shower gel on her loofah and started scrubbing her body as if her life depended on it.  
“That’s the downside of the male orgasm: they can get messy yes.”  
“I was not prepared for the white stuff to just.. just _spurt_ out of you.” She looked at him, her eyes slightly wide with panic. James smiled and pulled her back against him, kissing her again.  
“No, let go!” she shrieked, “you’re still dirty and covered in.. in.. in _stuff!_ ”  
   


**-1**

They had talked about it for a long time. Madeline had confided in him, one winter’s night as they were curled up on the couch listening as the wind howled around the house, that she would love to become a mother –someday. James had then told her that he would love to be the father of her children –if she’d have him. It had come up several times after that, especially in the months after James had asked her to marry him. Parts of Madeline were embarrassed about her being a virgin and so uncomfortable when it came to sex while on the other hand she was proud of having been able to save herself for marriage. They were in bed after a lovely dinner with friends when Madeline rolled onto his chest.  
“I think I’d like to start trying,” she said quietly, not meeting his eyes.  
“Trying what?” he asked confused.  
“To have a baby.”  
James looked at her to make sure she was sure this was what she wanted. He saw the determination in her eyes and kissed her lovingly. “Okay.”  
“Okay?”  
“Okay,” James repeated and rolled her on her side. She looked up at him and the trust in her eyes caught him off guard. His heart was pounding in his chest as he pulled her closer to kiss her. Her body melted against his as she kissed him back. James rolled her onto her back and kept kissing her.  
“I love you so much Maddie,” James said as he caressed her cheek. He felt how she clutched the fabric of his pyjama.  
“Could you take it off please? I want to feel your skin,” Madeline whispered. James was more than happy to oblige and pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it on his side of their bed. Her hands tentatively reached out to touch him. She ran her hands down his back, one hand pulling him flush against her as the other buried itself in the hair at the nape of his neck.  
“Will you let me take care of you?” Madeline nodded, not trusting herself to speak.  
“I need you to promise me you’ll stop me when I do something you don’t like,” James murmured as he looked at her. Again, Madeline nodded. He took a deep breath and pulled her up so he could take off her pyjamas. He kept kissing her, caressing her breast and rolling her nipple ever so gently while he did so. Madeline arched her back, allowing him access to her neck. He pressed gentle kisses against her skin as he rolled the other nipple to a stiff peak. James moved his lips down from her neck to her chest. He felt a shiver run through her as his scruff rubbed against the skin of her chest. James kept moving down, kissing her skin. He slowly removed her underwear and heard her swallow.  
“Tell me to stop and I will, luv,” he said, pressing a kiss to the side of her knee.  
“Please keep going,” she replied softly. James could tell she was nervous but trusted her knowledge of her own body. He gently bent her legs as he spread them, taking in the sight of her body as he did so. She looked so incredibly powerful and yet vulnerable and he had to close his eyes for a moment to regain himself. He lied down on his stomach, one hand resting on her thigh, the other rubbing her clit ever so gently. He removed his hand when he felt her relax into his touch and slowly dragged his tongue over her clit.  
“Oh God..” Maddie said as she breathed in sharply through her teeth. She burrowed one hand in his hair, the other took a hold of the sheets. James kept licking and sucking on that sensitive bundle of nerves as he dragged a thumb over her opening finding it slick with arousal. Madeline arched her back, legs trembling and ground her hips against his face. He intertwined his fingers with hers and sucked her clit into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the nub which sent her off into her first orgasm. Not a sound left her open mouth as her entire body tensed up. James pressed gentle kisses to her hip, moving his way up her body as she came down from her high. Madeline pulled him in for a kiss. Her eyes were slightly dazed when they looked at each other. James reached into his night stand and pulled a tiny bottle out.  
“What’s that for?” Madeline asked.  
“It’s lube. It’ll make it less painful for you when I-..”  
“Oh.. Will it hurt?”  
“It’s not supposed to but it might be slightly uncomfortable at first. Just keep talking to me, okay?” Madeline nodded and watched him warm the lube in his hands before he slicked a finger and began sliding it inside of her. “Oh.. Oh God.. Oh God..” was all Maddie could say. James studied her face, trying to find signals of discomfort. He slowly slid in a second finger, stretching her ever so gently. A high-pitched keening was the only sound Madeline could make.  
“Talk to me, luv,” James said afraid he had hurt her.  
“It’s.. weird.. But a-.. a good weird..” she managed to say as her body responded to the feeling of James’ fingers inside of her. He slowly removed his fingers and sat back to remove his own underwear. He picked up the bottle but Madeline stopped him.  
“Let me. I want to..” She didn’t have to finish her sentence for James to know what she meant. He squeezed lube into her hand and guided it to his penis. Madeline slowly moved her hand up and down, slicking his cock. James closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing in an attempt not to explode there and then. He pulled her hand away and offered her his shirt to wipe her hands on. He pushed her back onto the mattress and moved in between her legs. James slowly inched his cock into her, watching her face.  
“Tell me what you’re feeling,” he mumbled. Madeline gulped. “I’m not sure,” she said slowly, “It’s.. weird. Ask me again in a few minutes, I might be able to form sentences then.” James smiled and buried his face in her neck, pressing his lips against her pulse point. He slowly pulled back and inched himself a little further into her body. He kept this up until he filled her completely. Madeline had wound her hand in his hair, needing something to hold onto. James stilled and let her adjust to this new level of intimacy.  
“Pease, I need you to move..” she whispered after a moment, wrapping a leg around his hip. James swallowed and slowly started to thrust. “Oh.. Oh Jesus..” Madeline moaned quietly. James could tell she had gotten used to the feeling of him inside of her by the way she let go of his hair and how she moved with him. He kissed her, moving slowly, languidly, savouring the feeling of her surrounding him with her warmth. “Fuck, Maddie.. You feel so good..” James said as he kissed her again. Madeline titled her hips ever so slightly and dug her nails into his back as he filled her even more.  
“Oh shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt-..”  
“You didn’t hurt me. You can scratch, bite, or pull as much as you need. This is about you luv.” James thrust again and was slightly caught off guard when Madeline bit his shoulder to stifle a moan. “I don’t know what you hit, but I think it might be the jackpot,” Madeline said as she chuckled.  
“I think,” James panted, “you might be right.” He picked up speed, moving faster and faster. Madeline trembled in his arms as her orgasm built. “Close.. Fuck.. I..” She threw her head back, moaning his name as she came undone. Her walls clenched around him and her body went stiff. He kissed her sternum as his own climax hit him. James kept moving, coaxing the both of them through their orgasm. Madeline’s body relaxed in his arms and he slowly pulled out. She winced slightly and tried to get her breathing under control. James pressed a kiss to her temple as he lied down next to her. The two of them were quiet for a while, both trying to process what had happened. He heard how Madeline’s breathing became laboured and when he looked over he saw how she had curled up in a ball and was wiping tears away. James’ immediate response was that she was hurt. Madeline saw him look at her. “Just.. Will you hold me?” She stretched a hand out and James scooted closer to her, holding her against him. He managed to kick the duvet up with his foot and pulled it over the both of them. He rested his head on top of hers and waited for the initial shock to wear off. Madeline had an arm wrapped around his waist and clung to him. She took deep breaths and willed her body to calm down. James felt how she relaxed the arm around his waist and pulled back slightly so he could look at her.  
“How do you feel?”  
“Like I just bared my soul,” came her reply. James smiled and pulled her back against his chest.  
“Shall I run you a bath?”  
“Can you just hold me for a little longer?” Madeline asked.  
“Of course.”  
“I love you so much, James,” she said as she snuggled into his chest. “And I love you,” James said as he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her shampoo.


End file.
